This invention relates to devices adapted for mounting over an elongated merchandise support hook (e.g., a xe2x80x9cpegboardxe2x80x9d hook or xe2x80x9cscanning hookxe2x80x9d) to display information that relates to merchandise supported on the hook. Such devices typically comprise an elongated strip adapted to overlie the hook and present a tab panel for receipt of a label at the front of the hook. Such devices, sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9ctagsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9coverlaysxe2x80x9d, are referred to herein as xe2x80x9coverlaysxe2x80x9d or an xe2x80x9coverlayxe2x80x9d.
In general, overlays are stamped or die-cut from a sheet of relatively flexible plastic and comprise an elongate strip adapted to overlie a merchandise support hook. A mounting portion is bent downwardly at the rear end of the strip and is adapted to be secured releaseably to the hook in order to attach the overlay to the hook and/or to the structure which supports the hook in its mounted, product supporting position. Extending downwardly at the front end of the strip is a tab panel which is adapted to support a label that provides information relating to the merchandise supported on the hook, e.g., price, item name, machine-readable product identification, etc. In many cases, the merchandise is packaged on a display card whose upper end is formed with a hole for receiving the hook. By way of example, such overlays are disclosed in Valiulis U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,616, Fast U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,692 and Gebka U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,175 and No. 5,421,113, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by this reference.
The pending patent applications cited under xe2x80x9crelated applicationsxe2x80x9d above disclose recent improvements introduced by Southern Imperial, Inc. of Rockford, Ill., in which merchandising pegboard hooks (sometimes referred to herein as xe2x80x9cscanning hooksxe2x80x9d), merchandise supporting shelves and other merchandise supports are provided with label supporting surfaces that have a covering of a release material such as silicone to provide a reduced release value for adhesive labels. This improvement also provides ready appliability, removability and replaceability of adhesive display labels to facilitate successive replacement of the labels as information regarding products supported on these supports changes under typical retail merchandising practices.
The general aim of the present invention is to provide improved overlays for scanning hooks.
An object of the invention is to provide such overlays with a label release surface on the label support panel in a simple and inexpensive manner.
A specific object of the invention is to provide an improved method for making such overlays which have a label release surface on the label support panel.
Another object of the invention is to provide improved overlays with a label release surface on the label support panel.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent upon considering the following description of a preferred exemplified embodiment of the invention and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.